


Tied Up

by misbegotten



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bondage, Kink Meme, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-14
Updated: 2010-03-14
Packaged: 2017-10-07 23:36:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/70424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misbegotten/pseuds/misbegotten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Obviously the psychology of archangels is unfathomable, but Sam knows a kink when he sees one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tied Up

**Author's Note:**

> For the spn_gabriel kink meme: Gabriel likes to be tied up

Gabriel likes it when Sam pins his hands above his head as Sam's fucking him.

Obviously the psychology of archangels is unfathomable, but Sam knows a kink when he sees one; Gabriel's flushed face and wet mouth from biting his lip scream major turn on.

Dean, mumbling something about needing a beer or six when Gabriel shows up, vacates the dingy motel room. The door barely shuts behind him when Gabriel snaps their clothes off. Sam doesn't protest, but as Gabriel climbs onto the bed he stops at his duffel to snake out a leather belt and some lube.

"Whatcha got in mind, Sammy?" Gabriel says, one eyebrow arched. "Gonna give me a good spanking?" He's obviously amused by the thought, and Sam tucks away the notion of role playing for another night but for now he's on a mission.

Sam pools the belt into a coil next to Gabriel on the bed, puts down the lube, and says roughly, "Shut up." He's already straddling Gabriel as Gabriel's eyes narrow, dangerous flickers of golden light edging his pupils, but before Gabriel can say anything Sam braces his hands on either side of Gabriel's head. He leans down to plunder Gabriel's mouth, licking inside, sucking on Gabriel's lower lip and biting the soft flesh. Gabriel doesn't hesitate to respond, his tongue sliding across Sam's teeth in a teasing way that is pure Gabriel, but Sam takes control and goes deeper, faster, until he draws a gasping sigh from Gabriel.

Before Gabriel can do more than blink Sam shimmies down his small frame, pausing to bite none too softly on the pale skin at Gabriel's inner thigh. Then he turns his attention to Gabriel's cock, licking a long, slow strip up the raised flesh. Gabriel scrabbles at the bedspread, grinding his hips into the rough fabric, and Sam grins before he licks again in short teasing strokes. He takes his time with the head, twirling his tongue in a pattern that elicits a groan from Gabriel, and then swallows down. Sam hollows his cheeks as he sucks Gabriel's cock, lips and tongue working the swollen member to straining attention. As Gabriel lifts his hips, Sam slides a finger into his mouth alongside Gabriel's cock, wetting it thoroughly, and Gabriel gives a pained moan when Sam moves the finger to Gabriel's ass, teasing the soft skin before pushing knuckle deep inside. The movement stills Gabriel for a second and then he is coming, hips stuttering as he fucks Sam's mouth and Sam swallows willingly.

While Gabriel is still recovering his breath Sam picks up the belt and cinches it into a loop. "Trust me?" he asks, unwilling to go further without consent, even with an all-powerful archangel. When Gabriel nods, a little dazed, Sam nudges Gabriel's arms up, slipping his wrists through the loop and tying the belt to the cheap motel headboard. Sam takes up the lube and thoroughly coats his cock, then leans down to whisper in Gabriel's ear. "I'm going to fuck you into next week." As a lazy smile starts across Gabriel's face, Sam threads his fingers through Gabriel's and grasps them fiercely. "And there's nothing you can do about it," he growls.

Gabriel's smile turns into something predatory, but he bucks his hips and snarls, "Do it."

Sam's cock is aching just at the thought of fucking Gabriel and he knows, for the moment, Gabriel is willing to pretend the power is in his mortal hands. The thought makes him even harder, and he releases Gabriel's fingers and moves his hands to Gabriel's hips, angling him up. His cock is weeping at Gabriel's entrance and he pushes, a wet stop and glide, as Gabriel relaxes and welcomes him. When he's sheathed to the hilt he pulls out just enough, then plunges back in and Gabriel whimpers, and Sam plunges again and again. He finds the right stroke, the right angle to hit Gabriel's prostate and they cry out together as he goes harder and deeper.

There's a roaring in his ears, the sound of his own heartbeat twinned with Gabriel's, and it's reaching its peak when he realizes Gabriel is hard again and just _touches_… and there's the sound of glass breaking, and the dim lights of the motel room go completely dark and there's nothing but Gabriel coming between them and Sam coming inside Gabriel, and Sam is lost.

Sam blinks in the darkness, sprawled across Gabriel as he tries to regain his breath. He can hear the amusement in Gabriel's voice when he says, "Do you mind untying me?"

"Sure thing," Sam manages, feeling a little silly now but on the other hand, best damn orgasm of his life so what the hell. He fumbles at the belt and manages to release Gabriel, who flexes his fingers and then runs them through Sam's hair.

"Next time," Gabriel says, "Fuzzy handcuffs. They're easier on the wrists." He snaps his fingers, and a pair appears on the bed next to them.

Next time, Sam thinks happily. And then really, really hopes that Dean doesn't decide to look in his duffel the next time he needs a clean shirt.


End file.
